Periods
If we're going to do the 915 thing, I suggest we go all the way and group certain frames into periods. : — manvandmaan Periods are collections of frames, from The One True Comic, that relate to a specific period of emotional, spiritual, or metaphysical growth of the characters Megan and Cueball, and their Sandcastle. The Periods are grouped into Eras. The Periods (or Connoisseur of Frames), inspired by 915: Connoisseur, are:http://forums.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?p=3306428#p3306428 Key: *'blue' - Article contains detailed information about the whole of the period. *'green' - Article contains a summary of the period. *'yellow' - Article contains only basic information about the period. *'red' - Article does not yet exist. The Sandcastle Eon The Pre-expansion Era * - : The Debut, or The What? Period: when nobody really knew what was going on * - : The Dark Period: the darkness in the posts of the thread reached heights during these frames * - : The Sandcastle Period: as the sandcastle started to appear, most of the darkness made disappeared. * - : The Megan period (second dark period) It was a pretty dark time on the thread. * - : The Happiness Period: the couple is reunited and again the darkness fades. * - : The Male Period: with a climax at frame 103: "the fall of man" frame * - : The Rebuild Period (second sandcastle period). The Castleiferous Era * - : Age of the Slow Pixel * - : The Great Expansion * - : The Populated Period of Expansion * - : "Wanna Swim?" Period. No actual swimming was shown, though Megan does cough out liquid. * - : Second Age of the Slow Pixel * - : Operation Connect Castle * - : Attack of the Trebuchet * - : Second Megan Period * - : The Architect Age * - : Recursion The Industrial Era * - : The Poles * - : The Scaffolding * - : The Tasting * - : The Scaffolding continued * - : The Observation/Observed Platform The Developing Era * - : The Building of the Rooks * - : The Next Level * - : Third Megan Period The Enlightenment Era * - : The Little French Girl Period * - : Fourth Megan Period * - : "The Sea Can Do Whatever It Wants" Period * - : The Additional Flags Period * - : Third Age of the Slow Pixel * - : The Bag Period * - : The Fading The Journey Eon The Shoreline Era * - : First Journey Period * - : The Fake Loop * - : Second Journey Period The River Era * - : The River Period * - : Third Journey Period * - : Second River Period * - : Fourth Journey Period The Hills and Forest Era * - : The Hills Period * - : Fifth Journey Period * - : The Tree Period * - : Cueball's Quest * - : Sixth Journey Period * - : Third River Period The Discovery Era * - : Seventh Journey Period * - : "Wow" Baobab Period * - : Vineyard Period * - : Questioning the Quest at the Abandoned Habitation * - : Megan's Quest The Mountain Era * - : Into the Mountains * - : "Snake!" * - : The Tree Stumps * - : Chirp * - : The Tiny River Period * - : The "Wowterfall" Period * - : Eighth Journey Period * - : The Epic of Pricklymolp * - : The Fluttermolpy Discussion * - : The Weird Tree Period * - : The Abandoned Former Habitation on the Mountain Plateau * - : The Attack * - : Ninth Journey Period The Night Era * - : The Sunset Period * - : Cueball's Watch * - : The Meteor Period * - : Megan's Watch The Summit Era * - : Cueball's Awakening * - : The Observation at the Summit * - : The Bucket Period The Encounter Eon The Contact Era * - : Into Thin Air * - : First Encounter * - :' Communication Period' * - :' Pictogram Period' * - :' Tenth Journey Period' * - :' The Map Period' * - :' The Flag Period' The Civilization Era * - :' The City Period' * - :' The Castle Period' * - :' The Understanding' The Rescue Era * - :' RUN.' * - : Meeting The Forty * - : The Raftcastle * - : The End Epilogue sequence After the end, frames still appeared every hour, but they were repeats of old frames. The frame numbering system stopped being used much after The End due to there being no need to number frames that already had numbers, but it was still used in the heretic dates to newpix converter for the OTT. Here is the list of the 24-oldpix cycles in the epilogue sequence: *oldpix 3096 - 3164: BAEDCBAECDAEDCBAEDCCDCBA *oldpix 3166 - 3212: ABDEBCEADECACDABDECDCDAB *oldpix 3213 - 3428: EDBADECBCBDCAECDBABABADC *oldpix 3430 - 3668: CEABEABCBCDDEADEABABABCD *oldpix 3669 - 3908: BAEDCBAECDAEDCBAEDCCDCBA *oldpix 3910 - 3956: ABDEBCEADECACDABDECDCDAB *oldpix 3957 - 4172: EDBADECBCBDCAECDBABABADC *oldpix 4174 - now: CEABEABCBCDDEADEABABABCD References Category:Fan Made Category:Periods